


At the Beach

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto go to the beach for a much needed vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses this is pure sin.  
> And I've decided to do a kinks series because why not??

“Bokuto-san, please stop moving.” Akaashi says quietly as he turns the page of the book he’s reading. He is sitting in between Bokuto’s legs, somehow having been convinced by Bokuto himself to do so.

Bokuto grins into Akaashi’s wavy hair, “Sorry babe. I’m just restless!”

Akaashi tips his head back to look at him through sunglasses, “Why?”

The couple is currently sitting on the beach, completely shielded from the sun by a large umbrella. It is rare for them to go on vacation but Akaashi’s boss had insisted since Akaashi had the tendency to overwork himself. Bokuto planned the whole trip, completely content with sitting on a beach the entire week. Akaashi hated the sand and the sun _and the ocean_ but agreed glumly.

Bokuto tightens his arms around the younger’s waist and pulls him closer, “Will you come in the water with me?”

Akaashi sighs and looks back down at his book, “No.”

Akaashi hears the pout in his voice when he speaks again, “Please?”

“Bokuto-san, you can go in the water by yourself.”

“I just want you to enjoy our vacation! Are you having a good time?”

“I always have a good time when I’m with you Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto presses a kiss to Akaashi temple before shifting behind him. The warmth of Bokuto’s chest is gone as he stands, Akaashi blinking up at him through sunglasses. Bokuto’s skin glows in the sun. He looks like a Greek god as he stands there grinning down at his boyfriend. “Are you sure you don’t want to come in?”

Akaashi nods, “Yes, very sure. Go have fun in the water.”

Bokuto kisses Akaashi’s forehead before jogging down to the water. Akaashi is mesmerized by the muscles of Bokuto’s back, twitching with every step he takes. The book is long forgotten in Akaashi’s hands as he watches Bokuto dive into the water, not caring what the temperature is. As he emerges, the water drips down his chest and from the ends of his now flattened hair. He probably didn’t take into account that he would be swimming when he gelled his hair this morning.

 _At least he won’t be a fire hazard anymore_ , Akaashi thinks as he picks the book up off his lap, trying to read. But his eyes keep wandering to the man he loves, splashing about in the water like a child.

“Hey hey hey Akaashi!” Bokuto is standing thigh-deep in the water, waving his hands to catch Akaashi’s attention. Akaashi looks at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Akaashi, watch thi— _Aaaahhh!!!_ ” Bokuto yells as a powerful wave knocks him over and face first into the water.

Akaashi brings a hand to his mouth to cover the laughs coming from his throat. He’s always hated his laugh but Bokuto loves it, always telling him not to muffle it. Akaashi thinks he sounds like a hyena when he laughs. He doesn’t understand how Bokuto loves it so much.

Akaashi stands, shoulders shaking with laughter and sets his book down on their lounge chair. He slowly walks towards the water, despite the terror growing in his chest, the sand uncomfortable beneath his feet. He really does hate the beach but for Bokuto’s sake he would bear anything. 

Bokuto emerges from the water shaking out his hair and eyes wide as Akaashi approaches him at the very edge of the water, a smile set on his face. “Are you okay, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto pushes his lips out in a pout and walks up to him, “Are you laughing at my pain Akaash?”

Akaashi kisses the pout quickly, just a peck, and smiles softly, “It was definitely funny.”

Bokuto snakes his hands around Akaashi’s waist and pulls him close, an evil smile spreading across his lips, “That’s not very nice.” He takes a step deeper into the water. Akaashi’s gray eyes widen in realization and he presses a hand to Bokuto’s shoulder, trying to push him away.

“Bokuto-san, no…” The request falls on deaf ears as Bokuto moves them deeper into the water.

Bokuto licks his lips and grins. At that exact moment, a wave topples over them, knocking them both under. Akaashi lets out a little squeak as he loses his balance, gripping onto Bokuto as they fall. When they emerge he’s still holding onto Bokuto, shaking slightly in anger and fear. He doesn’t _like_ the ocean. That’s why he was avoiding it.

Bokuto tips back his head and laughs, strands of silver and black hair falling over his eyes wetly, “Oh my god Akaashi that was awesome! Now we’re both all wet, see?” He grins at his boyfriend with excited eyes but is met with cold ones.

Akaashi pushes his way from Bokuto and stands, crossing his arms over his chest. He’s wet, very wet, and doesn’t like it. Now he’ll have to sit in the sun to dry off and he doesn’t want to. “Yes I see.” He said it through clenched teeth.

Bokuto’s smile goes slack, “Oh no. Oh shit. Akaashi I’m sorry I forgot that-“ Akaashi has already turned to stalk back to their stuff. Bokuto watches him go, his eyes mostly focus on the curve of his back and the roll of his ass. Akaashi is normally modest but is dressed in a tight speedo. Bokuto loves the way it clings to his ass as he walks away.

Bokuto scrambles from the water to follow Akaashi, who has already grabbed a towel and wraps it around himself. “Akaashi, I’m really sorry! I forgot that you um, well you don’t like water! And I shouldn’t have pulled you in like that! I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me.”

He threw his arm around the shorter man. He felt the breath of a sigh on his shoulder and Akaashi leaning into him, “It’s fine Bokuto-san, I don’t hate you. Can you please move the chair into the sun so we can dry off?”

Bokuto perks up and does as asked, sitting down and holding his arms out to Akaashi. Akaashi places his towel on their blanket and climbs between Bokuto’s legs, resting his back against Bokuto’s chest again. Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi and shifts beneath him.

“Are you going to keep squirming?” Akaashi asks, going to pick his book up. His backside moves back a bit as he bends forward and – _oh._

He feels Bokuto hard beneath his loose swimsuit. Akaashi straightens after grabbing his book, opening it. His eyes are unfocused as he _feels_ Bokuto growing hard beneath him. Ever so slightly he shifts back, putting pressure on Bokuto’s growing length. Bokuto hisses behind him and his arms relax around Akaashi’s waist.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto whispers into his ear, shifting slightly.

“Yes Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks coolly, eyes never wavering from his book.

“I-I…” He thrusts his hips upward and Akaashi takes a hand off of his book to place on Bokuto’s waist, keeping his hips down. He lifts his eyes for a moment, looking around them. Strangely, they’re completely alone.

“You’re unbelievable.” Akaashi states and turns slightly, sliding his fingers up Bokuto’s chest. He curls his fingers around Bokuto’s chin and pulls him down for a kiss, already open mouthed. He presses his tongue against the barrier of Bokuto’s lips and hums when he’s received, slinking his tongue against the energetic man’s.

Bokuto rests his hand on Akaashi’s hip, rubbing circles into the pale skin above the waist band of the speedo. Akaashi tugs on the ends of Bokuto’s hair, drawing their mouths closer. Akaashi’s eyes flutter closed as Bokuto’s tongue licks at the roof of his mouth. His hips stutter when the older man pulls back slightly, nipping at his bottom lip.

“B-Bokuto-san,” Akaashi breathes against his lips and he kisses him again, never wanting to let the warmth of his mouth go. He kisses urgently, tugging at Bokuto’s hair and running his tongue against the length of Bokuto’s, sucking it between his lips. His hand falls to the front of Bokuto’s swim suit, grasping him tightly through the material.

“A-Akaashi!” Bokuto gasps out against the younger’s lips, hips bucking up. Akaashi moves his lips across Bokuto’s neck, softly biting where the neck meets shoulder. Bokuto lets out a little whine as Akaashi squeezes him in time with the sucks to his neck. Akaashi lips move further down, tracing Bokuto’s muscles with his tongue.

Bokuto shivers, “Akaashi are you really gonna – _huh_.” Akaashi dips his fingers into the waistband, fingers ghosting over the head of his cock. He’s as hard as stone, leaking slightly into his swim trunks.

“Grab the towel,” Akaashi demands as he begins to open Bokuto’s trunks. Bokuto scrambles to grab the towel and holds it in his hand, staring down at him with his mouth open. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Was this really happening? Or was he dreaming?

“Put it over my head.” Akaashi commands.

Bokuto has the audacity to argue, “But then I won’t be able to see your face.”

“ _Bokuto-san_ ,” Akaashi presses an open-mouthed kiss to the head of his now exposed dick and Bokuto almost cums right then. He doesn’t argue any further and covers Akaashi’s head and shoulders with the towel.

“Why do we ne _eeed_ the towel again?” Akaashi’s tongue slinks over the length of Bokuto’s penis as he speaks.

Akaashi hums against the base of his dick, “In case people walk by. You have to keep your eyes open in case somebody comes by okay?” Akaashi doesn’t wait for an answer. He licks a wet stripe up the entirety of Bokuto’s dick before swallowing as much as him as he can without choking.

It tastes a bit salty from the ocean but Akaashi doesn’t mind. He continues to suck, teasing Bokuto with his tongue.

Bokuto’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he reaches under the towel to grip at black curls. He bites his lip to suppress the groan threatening to escape his throat and doesn’t do a very good job. The noises coming from his closed lips are _lewd_ but Akaashi’s mouth is too good. He hollows his cheeks and bobs his head, tongue pressing gently along the underside of Bokuto’s cock.

He pulls of the length and presses his lips around just the head, sucking roughly. He smiles around the head as he hears the little gasps coming from Bokuto’s mouth. He would have to praise him later; he’s doing so well at being quiet.

Akaashi detaches his lips and kisses up and down his dick, “Bokuto-san, you’re doing so well in not being loud.” He drags his tongue over the head, playing with the slit with the tip of his tongue.

“ _Huh, uh,_ ” Bokuto huffs and lifts his hips as Akaashi moves away. “Akaashi.” He whines lowly, tugging at black curls.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi begins. His eyes peak out from beneath the towel and Bokuto’s heart stops. There’s a hungry look in those eyes.

“Y-Yes?” Bokuto asks. He grunts as Akaashi squeezes the base of his dick.

“Don’t scream.” Akaashi warns before engulfing Bokuto back into his mouth and all the way down his throat.

Bokuto doesn’t exactly _scream_ but he does cry out when he feel the head of his cock hit the back of Akaashi’s mouth and continue going down. Akaashi stills as Bokuto grips tightly on his hair, saliva cascading from his lips and pooling at the base of Bokuto’s crotch. He pulls off all the way and gasps for air, pumping Bokuto’s cock a few times. Then he does it again.

Akaashi repeats these movements, sometimes alternating between taking him all the way down his throat or just simple sucks. His tongue teases the head all the while and when he pulls off he thumbs at the slit.

Bokuto is a panting mess above him. His chest is heaving and he’s digging his fingers into Akaashi’s scalp _so hard_ but Akaashi doesn’t mind. He’s garbling out nonsense, going between _Keiji_ and _‘Kaashi_. He feels Bokuto’s cock pulse every time he takes him in his throat and Akaashi hums triumphantly.

“Akaashi, _fuck_ I’m gonna-“ Bokuto moves to pull Akaashi off of him but Akaashi grabs his wrist and his throat contracts around Bokuto’s dick.

That’s all it takes really.

Bokuto comes down his throat and Akaashi swallows. Akaashi’s throat feels so good around him and Bokuto wheezes, “S-so good Akaashi, fuck I’m…” Bokuto is breathless as he comes down from his eyes, Akaashi slowly releasing him. His hand his still wrapped around his dick and he gives a few jerks, Bokuto flinching from overstimulation.

Akaashi presses soothing kisses to Bokuto’s abdomen. Bokuto’s hands press against his cheeks and he bends down, kissing him. Akaashi leans into him and feels the older man swiping at the corner of his mouth. Bokuto parts and sticks his thumb into Akaashi’s mouth in his place. Akaashi wraps his tongue around it, tasting bitterness on it. He hadn’t realized some of Bokuto’s cum leaked from his mouth.

“Y-You’re the best Akaashi,” Bokuto pulls Akaashi up all the way and hugs him, “So good. You’re awesome!”

Akaashi blushes and leans on him after tucking Bokuto away into his trunks once more, “You’re the one who’s amazing Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto grins, “Not as amazing as you! You’re great at everything you do Akaashi!”

Akaashi turns red and he quickly sits with his back against Bokuto’s chest like he originally had been. Bokuto drums thick fingers on Akaashi’s stomach as Akaashi knocks the towel down to his ankles. His own erection is straining against the material of his speedo but he chooses to ignore it as he picks up his book again.

“Hey hey hey what’s this?” Bokuto’s tone is playful as he traces a finger over Akaashi’s cock, “He’s even peaking out to say hello.” He swipes his thumb across the head of Akaashi’s erection. Akaashi jerks his hips up in surprise.

“B-Bokuto-san you don’t have to…” His voice trails off as his speedo is tucked under his balls, exposing his full length to the warm sun.

“I wanna,” Bokuto’s voice is right next to his ear and he feels him bite his earlobe playfully, “I wanna make you scream ‘Kaashi.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen and he frantically looks around. Nobody is near them. He sighs and leans deeper into the expanse of Bokuto’s chest. “O-Okay…”

Bokuto’s thick digits curl around him instantly and he moans lowly as Bokuto starts to stroke him. His hips push into his hand as he continues to put the pressure around his cock. Bokuto switches between fast and slow strokes, taking his time dragging his fingers up his dick.

“ _Aaah… aahhh….”_ Gasps fall from Akaashi’s lips as Bokuto teases his slit. He knows that Akaashi’s weakness is the underside of the head so he avoids it at all costs. Bokuto continuously kisses up and down Akaashi’s neck.

Akaashi feels fingers at his mouth as Bokuto sets a steady pace on his dick. His eyes blink open and he looks down at the fingers waiting patiently at his mouth. He slowly takes them into his mouth and licks all around them, soaking them with his spit. Bokuto grunts beneath him.

Bokuto grips the base of Akaashi’s dick as he pulls his fingers from the younger’s mouth. He slowly trails them down Akaashi’s body, tweaking his nipples for a moment, loving the way Akaashi moans out his name “ _Kou—tarou!!”_

Bokuto’s wet fingers disappear under Akaashi’s balls and nudge at his entrance. Akaashi’s mouth lolls open as Bokuto applies pressure, still gripping the base of his dick with other hand. “Relax ‘Kaashi… Let me make you feel good.” Bokuto slips both fingers in without a warning.

Akaashi could’ve come right then if Bokuto hadn’t clamped down around him. Akaashi’s hips shoot up at the sudden intrusion and he whimpers loudly, chewing at his bottom lip. It’s swollen from when he and Bokuto were making out earlier.

Bokuto doesn’t give Akaashi time to adjust. He’s working Akaashi’s dick fervently, thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole as if his life depends on it. Akaashi is a writhing mess in his lap, eyes squeezing shut and noises he’s never made before leaving his mouth. “ _Huh… huh… aahhh…. K-Kou…”_

Bokuto bites down on Akaashi’s shoulder and ghosts his thumb under the head of his dick and he’s gone. He comes hot in Bokuto’s hand, clenching around Bokuto’s thick fingers. He repeats a throaty _Koutarou_ as he rides out his orgasm, hips twitching sporadically. Bokuto rubs at Akaashi’s thighs with his cum-slicked hand trying to get him to calm down.

Akaashi hisses as Bokuto frees his fingers from him, reaching for the towel to wipes them both off. Akaashi is still trembling from one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had. He curls up against Bokuto after his bathing suit is securely placed over his deflating penis. Bokuto strokes his hair and Akaashi pulls his book back up to his face.

“Was I good?” Bokuto asks after a bit.

A small smile finds its way onto Akaashi’s lips, “You’re amazing, Bokuto-san. The absolute best.”

Bokuto beams and looks down at the book. “Um, Akaashi.”

“Yes?”

“There’s um… There’s cum on your book.” He point at the cum streaks dripping down the page.

Bokuto expects Akaashi to be mad. But Akaashi covers his mouth and starts laughing hysterically. Bokuto can’t help but laugh too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request kinks for me to do with any particular ships you can do so at my [Tumblr](http://aizawa-shoutas.tumblr.com/) or in the comments!


End file.
